The Tale Of A Chimeragon
by Angels-Gift
Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .
1. Prologue

The Tale Of A Chimeragon

by Angels-Gift

Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .

Everyone knows what a chimera is, or at least I think I do. If you don't, then you do not know how destructive a chimera can be or at least believed to be.

A chimera is a mythological creature, said to have the body of a goat, the tail of a snake or dragon and the head of a lion. Some say that chimeras have only one head, while others say that it has several. Many believe that chimeras are female and one or more of their heads breath fire. Many say that chimeras are evil, seen at storms, shipwrechs and at disasters like volcanos. Believe me, chimeras are not all that evil, they are just misunderstood, like how sharks are.

If you do not know what a chimera is, you must know what a dragon is. A mythological creature also, described as a large, powerful reptile or serpent with great powers.

Often portrayed with large wings or not, a dragon can be like a human, with many feelings of greed or great kindness. Dragons are known throughout for their great strength or wisdom or even both. You all know a dragon as fire-breathing, that I know is true for many, and a dragon as a prize for slayers and sought out for their many riches, inside and out. Dragons are good, at least most I have met, and wise, always having a tale or piece of advise for you.

If you mix the two, chimera and dragon, you get a chimeragon (A.N. my monster I made up), destructive and proud. A creature that truely deserves a place in a Hall of Fame. I am here to tell you her story, beytreal, love, hate, sadness, happiness and that load of crud that you all think is a fairy tale. This isn't. From beginning to end, it may seem like it but it may not be at the same time. Depends on your perspective.

I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lyear ( Lee-er ). My last name bares no importance for you shall figure it out soon enough. This tale, my tale begins 1500 years ago, when I first met him.

_**1500 years ago**_

A loud bell sounded the temple as monks hurried out of their warm beds to see what was going on outside. Three particular thirteen year old wudai warriors were awaked none too gently.

" AHHHHHH! " two boys screamed at the same time. The boy with a mane of black hair glanced at the boy with the bald head, he meeting his glance. Staring at each other, they yelled again. Finally cooling down, they glanced at the other baldheaded boy, who was snoring loudly. The black maned one growled in frustration while the second boy just sighed and shook his head. " What up Dashi!" yelled the frustrated boy.

" Now, now Chase. You know Dashi sleeps like a rock. You can't blame him!" persuaded the calmer monk.

The boy, Chase, looked at the Wudai Warrior. " Guan, if you can't wake Dashi up, then we'll miss in the action!"

Both boys looked at each other, then at the bald one called Dashi. Both sighed and took one of his arms each and began to drag him out, Dashi snoring all the way, unaware that what they were about to see would change their lives forever.

Ariving at the scene, Dashi awoke at the screams and yells from the monks and his two friends. " Wha? Wha's goin' on?"

" If you woke up sooner, you would see the gigantic six armed monster at the temple gate!" screamed Chase.

Getting up, Dashi saw it. In his words, he could only describe it as a hideous thing. It, indeed, had six arms, but Chase failed to mention the human-like face and it's large, slimy, green muscles. It was big alright, very, and it looked like it was made of sewage slime and garbage. It was then did the monks hear a faint call. " Hey! Don't go after them! It's me that you want, right?"

The voice was indeed, a female's. A brave one at that. Like out of thin air, a young woman figure appeared. She had a mane of long, raven hair with two streaks of light blue on the two locks framing her porcelain face. She wore blue robes of a Xiaolin monk, with white trims and gold accents. Everything else about her was hidden, as her back was facing towards the temple. " I'll take care of this!" she called to the monks behind her.

They looked very confused. Very. It was not until the head monk and the dragon's trainer, Master Cho, commanded the rest to cease fire did they stop aiming. Master Cho stated that he wanted to see the girl's talents, for she did seem confident. They monks stopped, and stood or sat on the ground to watch the fight.

The thing roared, and out of nowhere, a massive army of slime monsters appeared behind him. " What the heck are those things?" asked Dojo from Dashi's neck.

" Well isn't it obvious? They're slime creatures!" the girl said laughing. " Really they're Banazor's minions. Banazor is that thing you see."

Doing a leap away from a creature, she whistled. Out of nowhere again, an army of large fire birds, phoenixs, dragon like creatures with wolfish qualitites that the monks identified as Fulluels ( my creature, Full-you-els) and a few goat, snake, lion creatures, chimeras, appeared. " Come on! We can take them!" the girl yelled. The creatures nodded and attacked. A particular larger chimera moved over to the girl. She whispered into her ear and the chimera nodded. The chimera resumed to ramming slime monsters again. " You take on the minions, I'll take care of the boss," she called out.

Taking out a blade, she took on a stance. Banazor, in turn, charged at her. Flipping back, she began to twirl her blade, again and again and again. At last, she slashed the monster, causing him to cry out in pain. " Dude," the girl began, trying to block out the sound in one ear with her finger. " If you are trying to sing, do us all a favor and shut up."

Dashi, Chase and even Guan began laughing. " What? It's true, and you know it," the girl stated, causing the boys to laugh harder. Jumping up, she flipped and changed her sword into an axe, hitting his slimy head with it. Taking her chance, she did a high jump kick into Banazor's stomach. The creature was thrown backwards, slamming into the ground and loosing energy, fast. His slime minions desolved into their original forms of slime and the girl's creatures stopped in midattack.

The creatures of the girls, having nothing to do, moved back, near the monks and layed down, watching the fight and paying no attention to the slightly alarmed monks. Seeing that they were of no harm, the monks rested at ease.

The monster started moving again, paying no mind of the slime-like blood he lost. At last standing, he glared at the girl who called away her weapon. " Great, your up," the girl grunted sarcasticly. Her right hand reaching into her left sleeve and her left hand reaching into her right sleeve, she pulled out a pair of fans. Opening then, it revealed a panel of blue and white, decorated with birds and other mystical creatures.

" Get ready for your demise," she stated seriously.

Moving the one fan to hide half her face, she searched for weak spots. Smirking when she found it, she threw the fans with almost inhuman strength and accuracy. " Is she crazy? How can fans help bring down that thing?" asked Dashi.

" Don't be so sure, Dashi. The fans most likely will be made of stronger material than an average fan," explained Chase. He turned back to the girl, freezing at awe as the sun began to rise, creating an almost holy light surrounding the girl as she tilted her head toward him, nodding in agreement. They could now see the light blue eyes she had, shining like a gem in it's glory.

Banazor roared in pain. Knowing that it would die, he wouldn't go down alone. Using the last remaining energy he had, he slammed his fist onto the ground, using other hands to throw things around him at the girl. Dodging quickly, she pulled something out of her pocket. The monks saw it and froze. The Wudai warriors saw it also, a mini dragon tail that they all worked very hard to get." Serpent's Tail!" she cried out. Gliding out of sight, she appeared behind Banazor, looking all over for her.

Taking another object out of her poket, this time a copper colored gauntlet. Wearing it she cried out again," Fist of Tebigong!" Slamming her fist onto the monster's back, he fell to the ground. " Fist of Tebigong!" she yelled out, bringing the monster into the air. " Fist of Tebigong!" she said again, this time hitting the monster and it was about to fall of her head.

Taking the time to get away, she calmly walked out of the area Banazor's falling near to. She took off the Shen Gong Wu as the monster fell down. Turning to the creatures, she began to speak to them. " Can you please take this thing back? You can go now if you want."

The creatures obayed, disappearing behind a portal. The body of the slime creature, Banazor, disappeared also. A single chimera was left, walking toward the girl royally. The girl smiled at the sight of the large creature, scratching her mane like an owner for pet. Sighing happily, the mystical creature layed down and closed it's large eyelids.

Smiling gently, the girl turned to face the Xiaolin monks of the temple. " I am sorry for the trouble I caused you in the middle of the night," she said bowing.

" It is no trouble at all my dear. Come closer so we can have a closer look at you," Master Cho commanded gently.

The girl obayed, the monks getting a clear look at her. She only stopped a few feet away from the temple steps, exacly three from Master Cho. Upon closer inspection, Dashi, Chase and Guan all found that she was very, very beautiful. Her beast was trotting alongside her like a guard-beast. Bowing again she stated, " I am Lyear Su, Dragon of Magic."


	2. The Entrance Of A New Dragon

The Tale Of A Chimeragon

by Angels-Gift

Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**_From the last chapter. . ._**

_The girl obayed, the monks getting a clear look at her. She only stopped a few feet away from the temple steps, exacly three from Master Cho. Upon closer inspection, Dashi, Chase and Guan all found that she was very, very beautiful. Her beast was trotting alongside her like a guard-beast. Bowing again she stated, " I am Lyear Su, Dragon of Magic."_

**_End from last chapter. . ._**

The monks looked shocked. Dragon of Magic? It is passed that there was such a Dragon, a powerful one at that. One that had great powers, like the Fire, Water, Wind and Water Dragons, although the Dragon of Magic had a limit for their amount of energy spent, not too low but just enough to call it high.

The new girl, called Lyear, lifted an eyebrow. " Did I do something wrong?"

" No, Lyear. We just assumed that a Dragon of Magic was a myth, a fable if you will," explained Master Cho.

" Well, it is also a fable that the earth is flat. I have traveled around, if the world is flat, I would have fallen, towns would have fallen, oceans and seas would have fallen, you would have fallen," she concluded mysteriously. " Just because you have your opinion on something that it is impossible, that it is impossible itself."

The master smiled and chuckled a bit, Lyear joining him shortly. " You have a vast collection of knowledge, my dear. Tell me, where are you from?"

" I come from a temple a bit far from here. I was a baby when the witch burned it down, claiming to want revenge. We all believed that the witch was envious, for the temple was famous, far and wide, for it's mages and wizards and in some cases, sorcerers and sorceresses," she smiled faintly. " Her name, I believe is Wuya, the evil Heylin witch. She an her family came to destroy the temple. We were at our weakest, just finishing battling an army of slime monsters that Wuya's family also controlled. When the battle was over, very few were left. The temple in ruins. The nearby town honored the monks and magical beings at our temple, burying the dead in beautiful graves. They kept me alive, finding me in a well hidden chamber, for eight years. Since then, I begged them to let me travel, let me train and hone my powers. Without a trainer, my powers would certainly grow too out of control."

The monks listened. At eight? The Wudai warriors here were only ten when they left their homes! Even then, they had people taking care of them, helping them, keeping them in one place, not in all! Lyear smiled. " Since my temple was famous, I was welcomed to visit and train at temples nearby. I managed to help dig up the ruins that was my home when I learned enough. I trained on my own since then," she stated, sitting next to her chimera.

" How did you get the chimeras? And the other creatures?" asked Guan.

" I won them," she said. " I don't mean in battle. I mean befriending them. This chimera is my first friend that of a mystical creature. Her name is Chi-Chi."

" Chi-Chi? Shouldn't you name a chimera something more deadly?" asked Dashi.

" I didn't name her. She named herself. This chimera is the smartest I've ever faced in my life. Chi-Chi just told me, well, showed me."

" Well Lyear, I must ask, how did you get out Shen Gong Wu?" asked Master Cho.

" No. I found Barazor playing with your Shen Gong Wu in a forest not to far from here. I figured out how to work them into my advantage. It was my doing that he was here. He was the one who stole them from you, correct? He figured that I must be heading here to give them back, so he came here," she explained, taking out a mini bag from her pocket, enlarging it magically. " It think you'll find everything here." She handed the Wu to the elderly master, who gave them to Dashi, Chase and Guan to count.

" I must thank you giving them back to us. Very important items. You are welcome to stay with us, as a permenant guest," invited Master Cho.

Lyear looked shocked. " By her look of shock, I'd say she agrees," said a particular black maned young man. " I'm Chase Young, nice battle," he said, shaking her hand.

" Dashi, future Grand Master," the egotistical bald boy said.

" Guan," the other bald one said. Lyear noticed that he had a braided ponytail in the back, barely noticable. " The monk you were talking to was Master Cho. He's our teacher."

" Like I said before, I'm Lyear. That is Chi-Chi. Don't bother her, she won't bother you," Lyear warned. Chi-Chi growled in agreement.

Many of the monks looked a little tired. Master Cho began to speak. " Since we were a little busy this morning, how about we sleep for an extra hour and then work?"

Many agreed and dragged themselves to bed, Lyear giggling a bit as Dashi fell asleep as he tripped on the steps. Chase and Guan having to drag him away again. Chase looked back though, waving a good-day.


	3. 1500 Years Later, A New Wu

The Tale Of A Chimeragon

by Angels-Gift

Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

" Okay, we've got a new hot Shen Gong Wu alert!" said Dojo, morphing into his larger size. " Hop on, and take the scroll with you, we don't have enough time!"

Four kids appeared into the gardens where Dojo was waiting. A short, baldheaded kid ( Omi ) appeared first, carrying a large scroll. Second was a taller, brown-haired boy ( Raimundo ). Thrid was a girl with pig tails ( Kimiko )and fourth was a taller, strong looking cowboy ( Clay ). Getting on top of him, the four set off.

" What is the Wu, Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

" It's the Angel's Wing," said Omi. " A most powerful Shen Gong Wu. It says in the scroll that whoever possesses the Wu can have what ever they desire and wish. It also says that there is a catch, but it is smudged."

" Dashi always did have a strange logic," said Dojo. " Come on, let's go."

Finally arriving, they landed in the Shen Gong Wu's 'home', in a vast garden like place, covered with trees, grass, flowers and birds. Wuya and Jack arrived a little later. " Back off, that Shen Gong Wu is ours!" barked out Jack.

" Really? I thought idiots couldn't think, let alone get a Shen Gong Wu," stated Hannibal Bean, coming out of a bush, Ying-Ying tailing behind.

" Then that would mean you too, Bean," said Chase Young, jumping into the area.

" Found it!" exclaimed Kimiko from a clump of grass. Taking their chance, Jack, Wuya, Chase, Hannibal and the Xiaolin monks chased for it. Touching the Wu at the same time, Omi spoke. " Jack, Wuya, Hannibal and Chase, we challenge you to an eight way showdown. Our Orb of Tornami, Fist of Tebigong, Shroud of Shadows and Denshi Bunny against Hannibal's Moby Morpher, Jack's Glove of Jisaku, Wuya's Ruby of Ramses and Chase's Serpent's Tail. The game is-"

" I shall decide the game, thank you very much. You all are fighting for me, it's only fair. The game is going to be a challenge, three to be exact. No matter how stupid they are, you must do them. I will tell you what to do," said the Wu.

" Let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they called.

The terran changed into a soccar/football field with laps and a pool in the center, stands surrounding the sides and poles and other equipment on the side. Dojo was in the stands, the Shen Gong Wu lay perched on to of the top of the stands, a gigantic scoreboard over it's head. " Your first challenge is to get the ropes on the other side of the stadium, one for each person. You have to dodge over everything that passes you by. You may use anything in the area besides me."

" Gong Yi Tampai!" they cried again. Jumping among the field ( which changed into a cross between a forest and a volcano pit ), they encountered a large pool, unable to, run around it, they each quickly thought up a plan. " Orb of Tornami!" Omi cried, using the water to shoot from the pool start to end, quickly running to the ropes.

At the same time, Chase also cried out someting. " Serpent's Tail!" Quickly gliding across the water, catching up to Omi.

" Moby Morpher!" Hannibal cried also, morphing himself into his larger counterpart. He swam across.

" Denshi Bunny!" Kimiko cried out next. She turned into pure electricity, jumping her way to the other side.

" Wudai Star- Wind!" Raimundo called, relying on his Wudai powers, flying his way across the water.

" Ruby of Ramses!" said Wuya, mading herself a surfboard and using hey Heylin powers, she rode her way to the end, Jack getting on also.

" Fist of Tebigong!" Clay said, hitting the floor to catapult his way to the end, ending up landing safely.

The next part was harder, dodging lava pits and booby traps, exploding mini volcanoes and gigantic rocks, tumbling down from nowhere. In the end, Chase and Omi reached their ropes first, Hannibal and Rai next, followed by Kimiko and Wuya, then Clay and Jack. " Excellent!" the Shen Gong Wu praised, the terran melting away to reveal it's normal stadium form again. The scoreboard had a point for Xiaolin and a point for Heylin. " Your next challenge is to fly to the mountain's top, which you wil see in a minute, without the use of any powers of any sort. You may use any Shen Gong Wu brought though."

" Gong Yi Tampai!" they cried out again. Just then, the scene changed into a mountain-like place, covered with a blanket of light snow and frost endured trees. Each were set on a 'track' that went straight, seperated with an invisible barrier.

(A.N. Okay, this is going to be a tad confusing, so I'm going to explain how the 'lanes' are positioned.

Jack Clay Kimiko Wuya Rai Hannibal Omi Chase

The people on the sides don't have barriers to keep them away from the outside, so they can use the trees and snow)

As soon as they cried out the Showdown phrase, they set off, each using the same methods they used for crossing the pool except Wuya who used the Ruby of Ramses to shape it into a snowboard. Jack used the Glove of Jisaku to pull a small tree from the sides to be his snowboard. Racing down, they passed a line, ending the lanes and barriers. The next they saw was a bunch of large pheonixes, eight to be exact. Dojo was on a platform, moving at the pace the eight were.

" You have to get on the pheonixes and fly up to the mounain top," instructed the Wu.

Jumping on the large birds, the eight raced, Omi and Chase in the lead once more. " Shroud of Shadows!" Raimundo called, the bird and himself invisible. He was nowhere to be seen, so no one could tell if he was in the lead or losing, ending up bumping Wuya off.

" Ruby of Ramses!" she called before she hit bottom. The phoenix was pulled back toward her, letting her get on.

The battle in the air was strange to say the least. Raimundo was nowhere to be seen, Hannibal was his larger form, Kimiko and Wuya was glaring at each other, Jack looked like he was going to wet his pants from the height and Omi and Chase was glaring daggers at each other, each wanting the Wu. It ended up in a tie again.

" Well done! The last challenge in a taming contest. You each have to pick a card. Each card holds the image of an animal or creature. You have five minutes to tame the animal. I will go to the correct animal tamed," instructed the Wu once more. The terran appeared like a gigantic grove with many trees, stumps and flowers. Dojo was on the side, waving Xiaolin Go! flags. The scoreboard was hanging up in midair, the Wu on top of it. Xiaolin- 2 Heylin- 2

" Gong Yi Tampai!" each looked over the cards in front of them, each animal having two parents and two offspring. One was a bird family, another was a bunch of bunnies, next were horses, then dogs, another card was a bunch of cats, then snakes, then a pack of whales, a pack of mini wolves and finally, a family of four chimeras.

Looking them over, Wuya chose the birds, Kimiko choosing the bunnies, Rai the dogs, Omi chose the cats, Clay chose the horses, Chase chose the snakes, Hannibal chose the whales, making Jack chose the mini wolves or chimeras, choosing mini wolves in the end ( A.N. Gee, wonder why? ).

" Now that you've chosen the animals, tame them," said the Shen Gong Wu.

In exactly 10 minutes, the eight stopped, most panting. The animals were very tough to handle, pecking, growling, biting and pawing at everything at sight. Some were fire-breathers while others had very big and sharp teeth. Jack nearly wet his pants. " I will award myself to," the Shen Gong Wu started. All were pretty confident that their animal family was the one that the Angel's Wing ment. " No one."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE?"

" YEAH! MY ANIMAL WAS THE ONE!"

" NO MINE!"

" THIS HAS GOT TO BE A TRICK!"

" SILENCE!" the Wu commanded. " The animal family you were suppose to tame was the chimera family! No one wins so the last challenge will be called. No tie will be called again. Good luck, you'll need it to win."


	4. Story Note

The Tale Of A Chimeragon

by Angels-Gift

Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

_**It's a note okay?**_

Sorry everyone but I don't think that I'll continue my stories for a while.

I've got everything planned out, it's all about what you think of my stories and if I can finish 2 notebooks, an essay, study for three tests, do some of my extra homework from my mom, practice spanish, do my chinese homework and practice my violin.

Really, it's not that hard to do all that stuff but if you can review, it'd really help me out and plan if I'll cut down on my work or my typing.

To clear things up, my title has everything to do with the story.

To the one reviewer, yes, the Dragon of Magic will come, and Jack will get a tiny bit stronger, depends on my mood. I know I'm bad and I'm bad at describing jack.

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Angels-Gift**_


	5. Battle Over, A Past Revealed

The Tale Of A Chimeragon

by Angels-Gift

Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**_From the last chapter. . ._**

_" SILENCE!" the Wu commanded. " The animal family you were suppose to tame was the chimera family! No one wins so the last challenge will be called. No tie will be called again. Good luck, you'll need it to win."_

_**End from last chapter. . .**_

The area changed once more, but this time, it was full of death. Bones, skulls, blood and dead bodies fulled the room. Around them were torches and the scoreboard once again. There were stands on the sides with a transparent barrier surrounding it. The Angel's Wing lay on top of the scorboard once more. " You are to each battle a warrior monster. The first to defeat your own monster gets me," explained the Shen Gong Wu.

" Let's go! Gong yi tampai!" they shouted once more.

The four looked around, ready to face their monster. Out of thin air, a minatour, a sphinx, Cerberus the three headed dog, a basilisk, a cyclops, a giant, a very large looking deady bird, and an ogre. " Dude! What do these things eat?" asked Raimundo as he waved his hand near his nose.

" My guess, humans," answered Kimiko.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Jack. " What is with this Wu! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Every turned, even the creatures to see Jack being chased by the giantic body of the basilisk. " Can I give up yet?"

" No," answered the Wu. " I only accept a strong warrior to have me, if you want me so badly, battle, if you don't want me, let the basilisk eat you. I'm sure she doesn't mind."

" Fine, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jack screamed once more. " Why couldn't you chose monsters without jaws of steel?" Jack asked as he looked teary eyed at his pants, now bitten at his butt. " These were my favorite pair of pants."

" If I did chose easy monsters, it wouldn't be a challenge, would it?" answered the Wu, as it watched the others fight.

Everyone seemed to do fine, Omi was attacking the minatour with no mercy, hitting it in it's worse spots and dodging the minatour's axe. Raimundo was carefully dodging the spinx's powerful claws and swips, attacking with the Shroud of Shadows on. Kimiko was burning the bird with her fire and ocationally attacking with the Denshi Bunny. Clay was dodging many of the cyclops's attacks and hitting it in the face with the Fist of Tebigong.

Chase was a little more faster and quick witted than Cerberus, hitting him with attacks near the belly and heads. Wuya had to be very careful with the orge, and his club. Hannibal kept on morphing his form to match the giant's strength, size, shape and skill. Jack was self explainatory.

" Wudai Neptune- Water!" Omi shouted, ending the battle with the minatour as it fell to the ground. The scene changed, everything reversed and Omi standing there, carrying all of the Wu with difficulty. His friends came and congradulated him with ' Great' and ' You really kicked his butt' and ' That was an awesome battle'. They helped him carry the Wu, Omi still holding their new Shen Gong Wu, the Angel's Wing.

" We shall meet again young monk," said Chase as he disappeared from sight.

" Nice, battle but don't count on keeping that Wu for too long," promised Hannibal, Wuya following him.

Jack didn't say anything, only mumbling that it was a nice battle and something about getting new pants.

The monks cheered, they got the Wu! Omi held it carefully, examining it. " This is a most beautiful Shen Gong Wu," stated Omi as they rode on Dojo back to the temple. What Omi said was right, the Angel's Wing was very beautiful, fitting the name correctly. It was a silver-blue bottle with gold decorating it and a pair of snow white wings growing out of the back, like a real angel. It had a chinese inscription on the bottle that Omi promised to let Master Fung see.

" Ah, the Angel's Wing. Very powerful and strong," remarked Master Fung as the monks showed him the new Shen Gong Wu. "Let's see what the inscription says:

**_Only my master, my one true master,_**

**_May hold my one true power._**

**_Destruction and waste of mystical land_**

**_Or life and rebirth lay in their hands._**

" I believe that this Shen Gong Wu was created specifically from Grand Master Dashi to be a thinking Shen Gong Wu. It can act on it's own free will and like th inscription says, it will only let it's true master have it's one true power," said Master Fung.

" Why don't we just let the Shen Gong Wu free to see what him or her thinks? Maybe he or she will have some info we need," said Kimiko.

" Brilliant idea!" exclaimed Omi. Taking the Shen Gong Wu, Omi cried," Angel's Wing!"

A bright blue glow encircled the Shen Gong Wu as Omi lay it on one of the benches. The wings grew larger to be about human sized and circled the Wu. As the Wu's glow died out and the wings opened, a young woman lay in the space, floating in midair. She was very beautiful, a mane of long ebony hair with two streaks of light blue in the front two locks that framed her natually, pale face. She slowly opened her eyes, for everyone to see the light blue that sparkled like a gem. She smiled gently and stared at the people surrounding her. " You have freed me," she said, smiling lightly. She lowered herself to the ground. " It may have taken 1500 years but someone has finally freed me."

" Who are you? A genie?" asked Raimundo, wide-eyed along with the others.

" I am no genie. I am a spirit. I was placed in the Shen Gong Wu, the Angel's Wing 1500 years ago by Dashi. My name is Lyear. My sole duty right now is to find my master. I know you have many questions, do you want to ask them now or when a cat doesn't have your tounge?" asked Lyear teasingly.

" Yes, Lyear, we have many questions. May I ask mine first? I am Master Fung by the way," the monk said kindly.

" Sure, Master Fung. You look a lot like the monk I trained under, when I was friends with Dashi and the gang. With the amount of pranks they played on the poor master, I would be very surprised he hadn't quit, let alone had children!"

Master Fung began chuckling a bit. " Yes well, I did here that Dashi had a bit of a prankster side. My question was, why did Dashi place you in a Shen Gong Wu?"

Lyear smiled bitterly. " To answer that question, you have to look back in time."

_" Lyear, we don't have time! You have to hide yourself! We can hold them off!" Dashi cried, hitting a bunch of mutant creatures._

_" No! I won't leave you! I want to help!" said Lyear, tears spilling out of her eyes. " I don't want to loose another friend!"_

_" Lyear! They want you! You have to hid yourself!" screamed Guan as he ran with the others to the woods._

_" I can't hid. They'll find me, they'll find me and use me like they used him!" yelled Lyear, the tears beginning to flow like rivers. They stopped. Dashi and Guan came closer, hugging her closely. " You all are like my brothers to me! I can't loose you, not now!"_

_" Lyear, the only way is to trap you into a Shen Gong Wu. We'll find you, we'll bring him back, we'll be together again, like a family again," promised Dashi, beginning to cry himself. Guan nodded, tears running down his face as well._

_" You guys promise?" asked Lyear, her voice breaking. The two boys nodded. She creaked a small smile, tears running down her face silently. " You'd better, or I'll come back and haunt you all to no end." The boys laughed a little, smiling sadly. " You two are like my brothers, I trust you. I'll find you, or you'll find me. You made a promise, I trust in you to keep it. Good-bye," she said, crying slightly._

_" Good-bye Lyear," the two said. All embraced and waved._

_" Separation is only an illusion, an illusion of time. You are never truely separated from a person, their love of you is still in you, waiting. That's how I feel right now, separated, but it's only an illusion and only for now, right? We'll catch up somehow, one way or another, best friends forever, best family forever," said Lyear. The boys nodded. " I learned that when I lost my family. But then, you all made me realize what I just said, they're cheering me on, just like you are. Good-bye, for now."_

_Lyear stepped back, closing her eyes. The boys began chanting, Lyear soon joining them. The young woman was engulfed with a vibrant blue glow, levitating. She opened her eyes and smiled, moving down, she wiped the tears away from the boy's faces and they finished chanting. Slowly, a silver bottle formed, showing that the the Wu was forming. She started singing a chorus a song softly._

_From " Before The Moment":_

_Ubugoe wo ageteru chiisa na hoshi ni kidzuite_

_Ichiban kurai jigoku wa yoake mae... shitteru, deshou?_

_Nanatsu no umi he to hoshikuzu okureba_

_Haruka naru tabiji wo terashidasu michishirube ni kawaru_

_Translation:_

_I was shedding my first tears as I recognized a small star_

_The darkest hell is before daybreak... you know, don't you?_

_To the seven seas, sending out stardust_

_will light up the far away journey I'll embark and change into my guide._

_The Shen Gong Wu was fully formed, Dashi saying, " I dub this Wu, the Angel's Wing. After my dear, angelic friend." He held in between him and Guan's space._

_Lyear smiled. " It's time for me to go. Thank you, Dashi, you too Guan. One day we shall meet." Her eyes shifted to the newly formed bottle. The wings grew, the bluish glow in between them told them that she had little time left. Smiling one last time, she said her final words. " Tell him, if you see him, that I shall return, and he shall face me soon."_

_The boys nodded, smiling. That would be the last time they would see each other for over 1500 years._

" That is how," Lyear said. A tear fell down her face. " I haven't seen Guan or Dashi or. . .or. . .or. . . or him in a long time."

Kimiko wiped the tear away from her face and gave her a hug. " I'm Kimiko. I promise that we can help you track them down. But first we need to know, do you know who is your master?"

Lyear shook her head. " Well, do you know a way to find him or her? I'm Raimundo."

" I only rely on my senses to find them. I can sense my master is a guy. I know it's someone I know, though, I can sense it. I can track him down but not on my own. I can grant desires and wishes to anyone but the powerful ones belong to my master."

" I reckin' that we can take ye' partner. Name's Clay," the cowboy said, introducing himself.

" And I'm Omi. I was the one to free you," the small boy said. Lyear smiled and hugged him, as a way of thanking him.

" You must go now then. The faster to find your master, the faster you might find Dashi and the others," said Master Fung.

" Hi, Lyear. Remember me?" asked Dojo, from behind Master Fung's head, appearing on top.

" How could I forget silly Dojo Kanojo Cho?" giggled Lyear as Dojo got off Master Fung's head, morphing into his larger size. " Where to?"

" I'm not sure myself. My instincts only tell me to go north. Dojo," Lyear started accusingly," have you gotten chunkier?"

" Why does everyone ask me that?" asked Dojo dramatically. Everyone laughed while they got on, Omi carrying the Shen Gong Wu bottle carefully. Lyear started giving out directions to where to go while talking to Kimiko about stuff in Tokyo and the technology.

" Lyear, you said befor that you trained under a master who looked like Master Fung. Are you a dragon too?' asked Omi.

Lyear smiled. Bowing she answered, " You shall know in time, young monks."

" I expected that from Master Fung, not you!" whined Raimundo. Lyear simply smiled.

The trip was long and the monks reconized many of the sights. " Uhh, guys. Why does this place look farmiliar?" asked Kimiko.

" Maybe because it is. Look!" Raimundo pointed to the cliff, and behind it, the lair of Chase Young.

" You sure that your master's in their, Lyear?" asked Clay.

" Positive. Why are you guys so scared of a cliff?"

" You'll see," they answered as they landed, Dojo morphing back to his gecko sized form. Opening the secret door and passing many dirt halls, they finally made it to Chase's citadel, still as serene and peaceful as it was the last time the monks visited. The waterfalls ran smoothly, fountains and sculptures decorating the place and vases, flowers and many structures and doors surrounded the area.

" What business do you have here, monks, dragon?" asked a farmiliar dark voice. The owner of the voice was hidden, jungle cats started appearing, getting nearer the monks.


	6. WHO'S YOU'RE MASTER!

The Tale Of A Chimeragon

by Angels-Gift

Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Omi, Rai, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo carefully blocked Lyear from sight, scared of what the cats and the man who owned the cats would do to her. " Who do you reckin' is your master, Lyear?" asked Clay.

" Don't know. But he's near. I know that voice too. So farmiliar but I can't put my finger on it," Lyear said absently. Slowly, a male figure appeared on the steps, slowly walking down, his eyes still on the monks.

" I asked. What business do you have here, monks?" the figure said, a few feet away from the steps.

" Chase?" questioned a small voice. " Chase?"

Said boy looked around, his eyes returing to the monks. " Who said that?" he snapped.

" Don't you remember me Chase?" replied the small voice, Lyear stepping out from behind the monks. " Don't you remember me?"

Chase's eyes widened. The cats looked at his confused. Lyear smiled. Suddenly, nearly knocking Chase off his feet, Lyear appeared on the chest of the Prince of Darkness, hugging him. " Hi Chase! Haven't seen you in a long time!" she exclaimed. The monks were very confused, as well the cats. The sweet harmless looking girl knew the dark villian that stood before them? And hugging him as well?

Just them, Lyear moved so that she was on Chase's shoulders. " Strange. 1500 years and you still look not a day over 16. Suppose the Lao-Mang-Lon Soup really worked, huh?" said Lyear, the small smile that graced her face was sad, as well as her words. She got off Chase and looked at the ground.

" L-Lyear?" said Chase as she moved toward the monks, still frozen in stance.

" Yes?" the girl said, looking back at him.

" What happened to you all those years?"

Lyear simply smiled. " I'm surprised that you forgot me for a spit-second, and forgot my voice!"

" You mean that voice in the showdown was your's? You're the Shen Gong Wu?" exclaimed Chase.

Lyear nodded. " Can you guys move to a different room? I think that we need to talk," said Lyear, facing the monks. They nodded dumbly. " Can you please lead them to a nicer, safer room, and don't trap them or eat them?" asked Lyear to the cats. She rubbed the bigger, larger cat, one who appeared to be the leader, in the head. Hugging the cat gently, she added ," Please?" and looked at the cat with adorable eyes. The cats nodded dumbly, entraced at her actions.

Flicking her wrist, a tray of tea, snacks and sweets appeared in her hands. " Here, find a place to eat them. If you need anymore, it will refill itself. Do you think that you need anybody protecting you in case the cats attack?"

" We still don't trust these cats," explained Kimiko.

Lyear nooded and waved her arm. A portal opened and a gigantic chimera appeared. " This is my best chimera friend, and one of my best friends, Chi-Chi. She will protect you, she won't harm you," assured Lyear, examining the scared and shocked faces. The monks still looked wary but willing to trust the spirit. They followed the cats to a seperate room, closing the doors behind them.

Lyear slowly turned and walked toward Chase. " Why? Why Chase?" asked Lyear as she looked into his yellow-amber eyes.

" Why? You betrayed me! For Bane! What did that idiot have that I didn't?" screamed Chase.

" What are you talking about? I never betrayed you for Bane! I teleported him to India the last time I saw his ugly face flirting with me! After that, Hannibal trapped me in a magic-proof cage!" explained Lyear.

" You expect me to believe that?"

" How about I show you?! You knew me 1500 years ago, you know I can't and won't lie to my friends, my loves or my family! You are the three rolled up into one!" cried Lyear. She moved her arm to make a straight line in the air, moving both to make a full circle. Closing her eyes, the invisible circle appeared, opening her eyes once more, a scene unfolded in front of their eyes.

_It was dawn and a 16 year old girl woke up to be greeted by the sun as she entered the meditation gardens. An elderly monk stepped beside her. " It's very beautiful outside, isn't it Lyear?" he said._

_" Very, Master Cho. Do you need anything?" asked Lyear._

_" As a matter of fact, I do. Can you take this package to the farmer down the lake? He will know what to do with it," explained Master Cho._

_" Of course I'll do it. Need anything else?" asked Lyear, taking the long package gently from the master's arms._

_" As a matter of fact, I do, again. You have my blessing," said Master Cho, smiling at how brilliant he was to know something she kept a secret for quite a while. Lyear gave an ' How did you know' look. " I know many things young Dragon. Your's I will keep a secret. You know you can count on me."_

_Lyear smiled and hugged the elderly monk. " I can always count on you to keep my secrets. This is the biggest, so, not a soul." Both raised their right hands, " A Dragon's Honor," they started, putting their left hand on their heart," A Dragon's Word."_

_Both smiled and Lyear set off for the farm. The scene skipped and during the afternoon, she returned, only to be stopped by Bane, a black haired idiot that lived in a town nearby and always hit on her. " Hey Lyear. Dumped the idiot yet?" he asked._

_" Well let's see, I'm facing the biggest one right now. That answer your stupid question?" said Lyear, trying to pass him, only to be blocked again._

_" Listen babe, how about you dump the loser and come to me? I'm much more fun than that geek," Bane said, but an arm around Lyear's shoulders. He examined her body._

_The girl clawed at the arm, making Bane jump. " Listen half-wit. You back off or I'll beat you into a bloody pulp."_

_" And what can you do, bitch?" Bane said smugingly, rubbing his arm._

_" Don't every call me that!" said Lyear, punching the annoying pest in the stomach, using a nearby brach to hit his crotch and hitting his face with her elbow. " That's what I can do."_

_Bane slowly got up, about to punch her when she ducked and kicked his legs, hard. He managed to run away, though slowly. " Impressive, Lyear. But you need much more than that to escape me," said a very farmiliar voice._

_Just then, a cage formed around her. Lyear tried to hit the metal, attack it with her powers, but it all didn't work. A bean appeared alongside the cage. " Hannibal! Let me out of here!" screamed Lyear._

_" Don't try to break the cage. It's strong and magic proof. You'll just be wasting your energy. I'll let you out, as soon as you become my servent for all eternity."_

_" No way. I will never follow your rule or orders, you vegatble!" said Lyear._

_" Fine. I'll just have you're little Chase come to me them," said Hannibal._

" You know how it goes from their. The little vegtable lied to you that I went to the town idiot and dumped you. Like I'd ever! I loved you and Hannibal got in the way!" whispered Lyear. The scene disapeared and Lyear sank to the ground, staring at the other direction.

Chase looked at her with sadness in his eyes." I can't believe I believed the little thing. I should have listened to you, now I sank to the Heylin side because of a lie, and because Hannibal convinced me that Guan betrayed me as well."

Lyear looked up. Taking his hand as he offered it, she floated back up. Staring into his eyes, she smiled. " Mistakes can always be fixed. Maybe there is no antidote for Lao-Mang-Long Soup but I can still be with you," she said.

" I thought that the resident of the Angel's Wing has to find the true master to hold its power."

" The monks came here for a reason. I finally found my master anyway. He's the one I loved 1500 years ago and stil today," stated Lyear. Looking down she looked away sadly. " Since you are my master now, you may chose what you see fit. Though I tell you now, you may chose for me to stay in my Shen Gong Wu until you need me, allow me my freedom, or seal me away. I warn you though, I can not be destroyed by the Kuzusu Atom or anything else."

Chase looked at her. " I chose your personal freedom for the time being."

Lyear looked at him and smiled. " You're still the same Chase I fell in love with," she said, hugging his softly. To Chase, it was bliss again. It took him years to hid the pain of thinking of loosing her, but now she'll back. To Lyear, it was bliss also, knowing that this Chase still had some-what of a heart.

" And you're still the same Lyear that put the lizards down mine, Guan's and Dashi's shirts!"

" You all had it coming compared to the soup you 'accidentally' poured onto my hair"

" I thought that was covered when you let ants into our beds."

" No, that was from the time you thought it was fun to throw pies at my face."

They opened the door to where the monks were to find a strange sight. The monks and cats were fighting, only verbally. The cats were growling and pouncing at each other while the monks were shouting to the heavens. " Okay, cool it! What in the world are you fighting about?!" questioned Lyear.

" We were fighting about who is your master. I thought it would be Chase," said Kimiko. " Omi thought it would be the black panther over there, Rai said it was the lion and Clay said it was the tiger on the window."

" Well then Kimiko, you were right," said Lyear evenly. Everyone, even the cats looked shocked. Shouts came and went as Chase and Lyear stood there. " I bet you 15 bucks that they'll forget all about us until I shout at them."

" Well I bet you 15 bucks that they'll remember us in about 5 minutes," Chase said.

" You're on," they said at the same time.

Five minutes and a second later

" You owe my 15 bucks!" stated Lyear.

Everyone turned with a 'Huh?' attached to their faces as Chase, grudgingly, paid her. Seeing the confused faces, Chase explained. " Lyear and I had a bet if you would ignore us or realize that we're alive in five minutes. She won."

" Just goes to show that you should never bet against me! Remember the time you, Guan and Dashi bet against me if I could manage to outwit Master Cho?" asked Lyear with a laugh, recalling the memory.

" Yes. You won and we had to were leotards for a week. During practice, in the temple, in the shower and in bed! That was the most oddest bet in the world," said Chase, a hard frown on his face.

( A.N. Okay, that bet was a dedication to my friend whom suggested this. I know, she has a strange mind, don't ask. )

" Guess what. I still have the pictures I took. I forgot where I put them though," said Lyear. " Yeah, that was one of the best bets I thought of. Worth it too. I had such a good laugh, it lasted for years, even until now."

" Yes well, I believe you monks and dragon have to leave," said Chase.

" We aren't leaving until we have Lyear with us!" said Omi.

" I'm sorry guys but I have to stay. I have to stay with my master, even if you guys don't want me to. Take this as a Thank-You present," said Lyear as she gave them a pen shaped silver object with a pair of chibi wings on the side. " It's a communicator. Use it if you're in danger. I'll see what I can do." The monks nodded, Clay ended up hidding it in Dojo's head.

Omi walked over to the two. " Good luck, Lyear." he handed the bottle over to Chase. " If you hurt her, we will promise to hurt you."

" Don't worry, she'll be fine," said Chase. With that, the monks left, leaving the cats, Chase and Lyear left.

**_( A.N. To All! Weeee. I'm finally finished!_**

****

****

****

****

**_HA! In your dreams! I have too much stuff going on in my head to give up now! Note To Self: Do NOT eat so many foods full of sugar, again. Best part is, I had some of my friend's coffee too! Bye everyone, see you all in the next chapter! )_**

Sneek Peek To Those Who Care ( Future Chapters and Next ):

_Future Chapter:" WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING HERE?!"_

_" WHAT THE HECK IS THE WITCH DOING HERE?!"_

_" WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TWO SCREAMING?"_

_" OH SHUT UP! IT' S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!"_

_" IT IS MY BUISNESS IF MY EAR IS THROBBING!"_

_" IF YOU WANT YOUR HEAD THROBBING, THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"_

_Next Chapter: " Why do you care?"_

_" Why do you live?"_


	7. Who Really Is Lyear?

Oh my god. I'm so sorry! You really can't believe how sorry I am! I went on a 7 day cruise to Mexico, and, if you care, yes, it was fun. I didn't mean for you all to wait so long! I'm so sorry, again. I didn't bring my laptop with me and the internet there cost so much! Good news is that I'm so full of ideas, I'm going to burst, but I'm going to write it on paper first! Till I get a life, or update!

The Tale Of A Chimeragon

by Angels-Gift

Summary: A new Shen Gong Wu has activated and it's like none anyone has every seen. One that holds a powerful spirit inside, one that can hold the world's destruction, one that dates back 1500 years ago. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Chase showed Lyear everything that she needed to know about his home, the rooms, the gardens, how to work the things and objects, including how to open the safes, and what she was to do everyday. Everyday, she was free to explore the rooms, however, Chase had explained that some rooms were more dangerous than others and that if the cats let her, she could go in them, depending if they think she was capable of protecting herself. Chase had a very interesting schedule of training, meditating and thinking all day, all in the same times and places.

Chase had figured out the hard way, the same day that Lyear had found him, that when Lyear said that she had to answer to any call he said, she ment it. In the shower one day, he was thinking about why the Shen Gong Wu was based off a genie's lamp. He said the name of Lyear's Wu out loud and with a poof, a figure appeared in the bathroom. It was a pretty good thing for Chase that his bathroom was large and he wasn't in the tub that time, only in the shower, a curtain surrounding it. " You called?" said a soft, amused voice.

" Lyear?" Chase's head appeared from the curtains. " Why are you here?"

" When I said that I answered to every one of your calls, I ment it. Since you said 'Angel's Wing', I had to come. Regardless of where you are. Now did you call me to redecorate your bathroom or because you didn't take my warning seriously? Please don't say that you wanted me to help you take a bath because I really don't want to see anything," she said seriously, but a huge amused smirk on her face.

" Just get out of here. If you must change anything, I really don't want anything pink or have you help me take a bath. I'm not a pervert or a woman."

Lyear mock gasped. " You aren't?!" She laughed at his angry 'I'm so going to kill you' look. " I know, don't explode. I'm not that big a fan of pink either. Maybe a nice shade of blue? Black? Swampish Green? Anything is better than this much white, it's creepy, really."

" Do anything you please, just get out of here."

" As you wish." Flicking her wrist, the floor turned a black, the walls turning a blackish blue, the curtains and tubs turned a shade of deep, swampish green and everything else was either one of those three colors or white. " Much better."

After the whole shower problem, she repaid him by promising to put it onto herself to make the meals, finding out later, in her explorations, where the Lao-Mang-Lon Soup was hidden. In a way, she was like a housekeeper, cleaning, cooking and taking care of many things, only she wasn't One day, when Chase was training in the large training room, she asked a question she ment to ask a long time ago. " Why don't you just wish the world yours, Chase?"

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me, why don't you wish the world yours if you are evil? Don't you want the power and glory?" repeated Lyear, staring at the fake sky as she lay on one of the benches.

Chase smirked. " I figured that there would be a catch."

Lyear smirked also. She jumped off the bench and onto one of the bars. " You alway were smarter than most people took you. Yes there is. I can't grant total world changing wishes until the eclipes awakens my other side."

" What other side?" asked Chase, stopping in mid-stance.

" You will find out about everything in time," said Lyear, moving toward the door. " But for now, I'll give you a clue, it has something to do about my origins, my old temple."

With that, she disappeared. " Why must women be so hard to figure out?"

" I heard that!" came a faint call. " And as a man like you, your job is to not care how to figure out how a woman works, you wouldn't understand anyway."

Chase was still as stoic and tough as ever, but he felt changes inside of him that he felt was strange yet he could tell it would be for his own good. Lyear had started growing on him again, just like it was 1500 years ago. She was the same, he was different now, evil now, more matured. In a way, she made him this way, yet she was making and acting like things were the same.

In his room that night, he wished for a time-line monitor, like the one Lyear used to show him a bit of the past, and viewed the scene when she, Dashi and Guan had said their good-byes. She really, sincerely wanted them to be a family again, but she knew that things would never be the same. " Things will never be the same again, will it?" a voice asked.

Chase his head toward the open door, a petite figure leaning against the door frame. " I'm not stupid. I know that things will never be the same. Dashi's gone, Guan's somewhere far away, you're evil and I'm a Shen Gong Wu. Heh. This is what the future is for the four great Xiaolin Dragons. I'm not stupid," she repeated bitterly.

" This is a side of you I have not seen in a long time, Lyear," smirked Chase.

" This isn't a joke. My life isn't either. Even if I'm immortal, even if I enjoy making people happy, I wish I could die," said Lyear. Chase looked at her. " I'm happy here, it's just that, I always wondered, what would it be like, to die? To see Master Cho again? To see the monks again? To see our friends again?" her voice was cracking by now. " To see Dashi again?"

" You and I both know they aren't coming back! Even with you're magic. I stopped living in the past 1500 years ago. I stopped thinking about them and the past 1500 years ago! I stopped caring 1500 years ago. I could do it, you stop living in the past too!" snapped Chase.

Lyear took her eyes off the door frame. Chase looked shocked, to find that her always sparkling, beautiful eyes that were always filled with joy were now chips of hardened blue stone, deadly serious. " Do you really think I lived in the past when I was stuck in the bottle? Do you think I thought about them all day and night?" she questioned. Her voice was hard and barely a whisper. " I can answer that with a simple word. No. I had a lot of things to do in that Shen Gong Wu. I had to take care of my creature friends, I had to create everything in there, I had to train my magic day in and day out so that I can meet up with any wish. I worried about nothing and I thought of nothing other than what kind of training I would do the next day. Don't tell me to stop living in the past, it's all I have now other than my creatures, my Wu and my remaining friend turned evil."

For a moment she seemed to stop, staring at the door frame again. Closing her eyes, she opened them again, sighing. " Don't you dare say that you don't care, Chase. Different or not, I can still read your eyes like an open book. I'm not sure if it's the same otherwise though." She brought out her bottle from out of thin air. " Angel's Wing!" As the wings grew she added, " If you need me, you'll know where to find me." With that, she vanished, bottle floating to Chase's hand.

About to summon Lyear out again, a knock interrupted. " Come in." A warrior walked stiffly to Chase, handing him a scroll. " Dismissed." The warrior nodded, bowing, he walked back out the door.

**_Chase Young-_**

_You have something I want. You know what it is. Come by at Dead Willow Plain and let's settle who's more powerful once and for all. Winner gets the Angel's Wing and it's power._

**_-Hannibal Roy Bean_**

Chase smirked. ' Doesn't even know what rules the Angel's Wing follow, does he?' he thought to himself. ' No matter, I'll just kick his ass and get it over with.'

He suited up in his armor and tucked the 'Angel's Wing' somewhere safe, which, in the moment, was shrinking it and putting it inside his armor. Quickly, he was off for his battle.

" Chase, Chase?" nudged a small, farmiliar voice. " Chase, are you okay?" was the last thing he remembered.

Lazily, he opened his eyes. He was in his room, his own room, or at least, it looked like it. Everything looked the same, canopy bed, bookshelves, glass door to the balcony, wooden door to the bathroom and everything black and swampish green. The only difference was that it looked faded, everything. ' How did I get here? Wasn't I battling Hannibal Bean?' Chase asked to himself.

" You were, but you aren't anymore," answered a male voice. From nowhere, a figure appeared. It looked like a mini him! Same black hair with a tint of green and same golden eyes. The same face, everything! Only, this version was smaller, younger innocent looking.

" Who are you? How did you know what I thought" demanded Chase.

" I know because I'm you. I'm just smaller, and I live here," answered the chibi Chase as he took a seat on the black sheeted bed.

" Where am I?"

" You are in your own mind. I'm just your child version, you innocent side. The side that knows what's good and the side who has feelings," the chibi answered softly.

" What do you mean the side with feelings?" asked Chase.

His small side looked at him. " I'm the side that isn't tainted. You can see I'm small, the bigger Chase is the tainted side, the evil side. He lives in a different place."

" If you're me, then why aren't you what I looked like when I was a child?" asked Chase, looking down at him.

" The soup you drank had lasting effects against your mind. Now, if you're wondering, you ARE here for a reason. Follow me," said little Chase. he got up from his seat and walked toward the door.

He guided bigger Chase down hallways and staircases, tunnels and caves and gigantic gates and finely carved doors until they reached a room. It was dim and the only thing that could be seen was a door. Carved on it was a heart and inside it was a sparkling diamond. The door itself was decorated with gold and banners and gems, but the only thing both Chases really noticed was the heart.

Chibi Chase turned to look at Chase behind him. " Behind there is your reason here. Once you go through that door, you may never be the same again. You can turn back, but that would mean that your tainted side will grow stronger. And if you let it grow stronger, you, as a person, will get weaker. You choose."

He thought for a moment. The logical answer would to go through the door. He was curious to what was on the other side, but what if it was something that he would regret seeing later? Finally choosing, he turned to his smaller self, nodding. Chibi Chase smiled and turned toward the door. Pressing it slightly, the door opened and a soft, shining light escaped. Chase shielded his eyes and before he knew it, he was in a large white room. Beside him was his smaller form, smiling a little.

A small light sparked before the two, gradually growing in size. Slowly, the light formed a screen, a big one at that. Scenes started to play before him, scenes Chase thought he buried inside of his heart a long time ago. Now, all of them unfolded before his eyes, his childhood, his maturity, his friends, the monks, everyone. Turning to chibi Chase he said, " I already know all of these thing, why let me see them again?"

" Look closer."

Chase turned to the screen once more, shocked at the sight. Before him was Lyear, but not the same Lyear he knew. She seemed to be battling a large army of monsters, blood everywhere around her, staining the ground and all over her body. She seemed younger, her eyes were hardened and her stances were skilled with many years of practice. She wore heavy armor that was blue, tinted with silver and black. Chase could easily tell that it was finely crafted, made with time and knowledge. Nobody was with her, just monsters, monsters with claws, beaks and all seemed to be made of slime. 'Just like what she was fighting when we first met her,' Chase thought.

" Had enough?" asked a voice. With a puff was a woman, long red hair, a beautiful face and red eyes. 'She looks like Wuya,' studied Chase.

" Shut up, bitch! I can take on whatever you throw at me, even your pathetic army," growled out Lyear. Chase's eyes widened. Lyear never used that kind of language.

" Tsk, tsk. I guess nice Lyear isn't here at the moment is she? Very well, you still aren't willing to join my forces?" asked the witch.

" You know the answer Valary, NO! Now go back home, witch, I have bigger problems to deal with than you and your ugly, whore face!" exclaimed Lyear.

The witch, Valary, sighed. " Aww. Now willing to come? Well then, I guess I have to take you on the old fashion way. My little daughter's birthday is today, I would like your magic as a present to her."

" The day that I give my magic to your little demon seed Wuya, is the day the universe will be ruled by you and your little bastard of a husband!" yelled out Lyear. A tear escaped from her eyes as she blicked it away impatiently. " You killed my family, you killed my clan! You and you demonic family are going to pay for destroying my happiness and my home!"

" Still holding a grudge against that? No matter, they were a threat for us anyways. They could have joined us, helped us take over, but instead, they wasted their magic for helping out others. What a waste! The universe is going to be mine, I'm going to rule it, your magic as my prize and my ticket to be a goddess."

The scene closed, a new one taking it's place. Chase stared blankly as a new scene began loading. 'Lyear battled Wuya's mother?' He snapped back to reality as the scene finished loading.

Lyear was panting, kneeling on the ground before a dead body a few feet away from her. The body was obviously Wuya's mother, bruised and battered in many places. Slowly, Lyear got up, a large chimera helping her. " Thank you, Chi-chi," said Lyear as Chi-Chi nodded, licking her face of the dried blood. Looking at the dead body before her, she glared. " May Satan have no pity on your soul and send you to the depths on a million fires in hell," she spat out. Her eyes grew softer though, even though by little. " Still, you are someone's mother, no matter how much of a bitch she will be when she grows up, may God grant you a safe passage to the worlds beyond."

The scene closed and the panel disappeared from sight. Chase's eyes widened in shock, turning to little Chase, who had his face covered in tears. Wiping them away, he turned to meet big Chase's eyes. " Was that really Lyear?" asked Chase. Chibi Chase nodded, eyes sad.  
" Why?"

" Lyear did say before, 1500 years ago that her family was killed by Wuya's. Didn't you ever wonder what happened to Wuya's? Even if you didn't, you should have. Lyear had her revenge on Wuya's mother, half of the others commited suicide or died for the 'pets' that Valary had under her spell. One-fourth of them tried to give Valary a second chance at life, ending up dieing at the Grim Reaper's had, claiming to them having dark hearts, a waste of his time. The rest died from other things. Wuya was left, wanting to get revenge at Lyear, believing that her family's death was Lyear's fault."

" How do you know this?"

" I just, do. The scenes you saw were from what I collected. The ones of Lyear was from a chain link of memories. See, Kimiko built a device to read minds, I ended up caught in it when she read your mind. I saw Lyear's mind, and she was too busy training to notice me in her mind. I saw some of the memories, really deep in her mind, and I put it on this screen."

" Why did you show me this?"

" Because you chose to. You doubted Lyear, you said that she was weak and that she lived in the past for too long. Your dark side said that. I'm here to make sure that your heart still has good, still good so that you won't leave Lyear, just as Wuya's family did from the hands of the Grim Reaper. You have to face the facts, Chase, that Lyear is not what meets the eye. Your other side believes that she is just a pawn in a chess game, I believe she is like a butterfly is a garden." Chibi Chase looked at Chase with understanding eyes. " You let her go 1500 years ago, now you have to catch her again, and if your lucky, she'll catch you."

All of a sudden, the air around them swirled violently around a small, black light. The light grew in size, the winds cooling down. " You have to go now."

Chase looked at the little figure before him. About to say something, he was cut off. " Don't worry, you're welcome, but remember this, there is more to Lyear than meets the eye. Her mind is full of locked doors and traps, you have to understand how to open them before you can use her powers!" With that, he was sucked into the light, chibi Chase waving his hand, smiling.

When he awoke, he was in his room, his real room. Opening his eyes slowly, he thought for a second. 'How did I get here? Wasn't I battling Hannibal Bean?'

" You were," answered a soft voice. 'Deja-vu,' Chase thought. Standing at the door was a somber Lyear, smiling a little.

" Lyear, what am I doing here? Wasn't I battling Hannibal?" asked Chase.

Lyear slowly made her way to Chase's bed, sighing. She took a seat in it, focusing on the ground below her. " You were, but he cheated. He made a deal with Wuya, to finish you off. Hannibal had Wuya use her magic to make you weaker, so you would lose. You fainted but I managed to get out of my bottle and save you. Hannibal is still trying to search for me, he couldn't care less about you. he's pretty sure you died."

" Why did you save me?"

" Why do you live?"

Chase raised an eyebrow. " That is completely unrelated."

" No, once you think about it, it's nearly the same if you get to the point. You asked me why I saved you. I asked why you live. We both know the answer to the two. We live because we have a purpose in life, I saved you because it is my purpose as you are my master."

" You always did have stranger logic than most people."

Lyear turned to him and grinned her innocent 'aren't I adorable and totally not evil' smile that she always used to the poor monks. " That's just one reason why I'm so special, isn't it?" she said teasingly.

" Oh, you sure are special all right," Chase said sarcastically.

" Yep, I sure am. Now, before I forget, you have to sleep, I have to take care of your cats and my creatures, excuse me," said Lyear as she started for the door.

" Wait," commanded Chase and Lyear froze in her tracks. Turning her head, she gave a questioning look. " How long was I asleep?"

" About 3 days," said Lyear. Before Chase would start, she explained. " I fed you the soup while you were pretending to be Sleeping Beauty, the cats bathed you and changed you." She smiled then smirked. " I'm not perverted, regardless of what you might think. Now stay in bed or else," she glared at the end, them smiled sweetly, walking out.

" Weirdo."

" I heard that, and if you don't shut up, I'm going to hurt you in your sleep!"


End file.
